It Started with an Ornament
by Kokuyoseki
Summary: When Bloom gets new neighbors, strange things happen. Then when she finds a strange girl in the park her past and origin come spilling out. With a prophecy about her, will she be able to live up to everyone's expectations?  ON HIATUS OR UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The Ornament

IT STARTED WITH AN ORNAMENT

**Disclaimer: Winx Club belongs to the geniuses that thought of it. And no matter how much I wish I will never own it. I do, however, own the plot.**

This fanfic is just my idea of another way the series could have started. It starts at the beginning and so this means that Bloom doesn't know her gorgeous blonde boyfriends royal secret so Brandon is blonde and Sky is brunette.

'think_' =_Thoughts

"speak" =someone speaking

"_think" _= people speaking in Bloom's dreams/ visions

PROLOGUE

"Miss Faragonda!"

"What is it now Griselda." Miss Faragonda replied.

"Sparx … Ancestral Witches … frozen over … Mariam and Oritel gone … Dragon fire has vanished ..." came the puffed replied the grizzly detention teacher.

"What! Okay Griselda, catch your breath and say it again slowly so that I can understand."

"Okay. Here goes. Sparx has been attacked by the Ancestral Witches. It is completely frozen over. The royal family, Daphne, the newborn princess gone. Mariam and Oritel gone. And to make matters worse now the Dragon Fire has Vanished with out a trace." Ms. Griselda nervously repositioned her glasses as she said this. "But before you really freak out about the Dragon Fire being lost with no clue of its location Daphne came to me in a dream last night and told me that there was an ancient ornament that could track the Dragon Fire's power. She told me that it was crucial that it was put into the right hands, and with no one protecting it on Sparx it was time for it to be put to use to find the Fire before the hands of evil capture it first." During her speech about Daphne's midnight visit she had produced a pure crystal miniature sculpture of the Great Dragon curled protectively around her legendary Flame.

Miss Faragonda had been examining it and then she spoke. "I have heard of this ornament. My book tells me that it cannot actually track the Flame but it can sense when the power of the Fire is being used. When the Fire is being used the flame lights up and glows when it is being used. The brighter the glow the closer it is. And if it is used while going to another realm or planet then a tiny hologram will shine out of the Great Dragons eye."

"It can do a lot of things for a small ornament." Ms. Griselda.

They both sat there staring at the ornament, waiting, to see if it would give them a clue as to where the the Dragon Fire was. After hours and hours of sitting, waiting and staring they were all for giving up and hitting the hay when Miss Faragonda let out an astonished gasp. She sat there staring in awe at the sculpture until Griselda noticed that she hadn't moved and turned around and saw Miss Faragonda gawping at the flame in disbelief. Then Ms. G noticed the color of the Great Dragons Fire. It had changed from a pure clear crystal color to a pale yellow that faded at the tips of the flame and then there was a hologram of a planet that was hardly ever referred to in the books in the great library of Alfea, Solaria, Tides or any other realm for that matter.

"Earth..." the elderly headmistress and the grumpy detention teacher at the same time.

"Why in Magix would the Dragon Fire be on Earth?" Griselda asked her old friend.

"Well no one would ever expect a great power like the Fire to be on a non-magical planet like Earth. Whoever sent it there obviously smart enough to realize that."

And then a new voice sounded in Miss Faragonda's study. It as a musical voice one that had been lost in time. "Why thank you Miss Faragonda, for complimenting on my choice of destination."

"Daphne! But what are you doing here?" Ms. G asked.

"I am here to tell you why I have sent the Princess Bloom, sole heir to the throne of Sparx and my little sister to Earth."

"You sent her to Earth!"Miss Faragonda and Ms. G said in perfect unison( this is totally unplanned and really freaky!) "Why did you send her there?" Ms. G question for the head mistress who was in total shock.

"I simply sent her there because the Ancestral Witches would never think of looking for the heir to the throne of Sparx and the Dragon Fire on a non-magical planet like Earth. The Princess of Sparx is the perfect person to protect the Dragon Fire. But there is one problem …"

"What! How could there be a problem with sending the most powerful source of magic to the least magical planet in the universe with a baby who hasn't even opened her eyes yet! How could there be a problem with that, Daphne?" Ms. G asked the glowing spirit with sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Griselda ..." the fairy headmistress warned the teacher.

"The problem is that I forgot about something crucial to do with the Dragon Fire." Daphne replied while Ms. G began to get pissed off. "When the Dragon fire is sent somewhere, through a portal with another magical being that has no known power, the Fire and its power will be absorbed into that being."

"Wait ..." Miss Faragonda said slowly. "So your saying that the Princess has … the..." she trailed off.

"Yes. My baby sister now gets her fairy power from the Great Dragon and her Flame. That is why I said that it would be perfectly safe. It is however still in danger. It can be taken from Princess Bloom. The Ancestral Witches get there powers from three artifacts called the Crystals of Wisperia. The good thing is that the Dragon Fire can only be taken when all three Crystals have been brought together. So Bloom and her new powers are safe for now."

"Are you sure that they are safe?"Miss Faragonda questioned.

"Absolutely positive." came the reply. "Now if you would excuse me, I must go and find the Princess a new and temporary home on Earth."

"But how will we know it is her? The Royal Family of Sparx look nothing alike. She could be nearly any little child on Earth." Ms. G asked Daphne before she left.

"You will figure that out. After all, you have sixteen years before she will next use the Dragon Fire." Daphne replied and then vanished before the teachers could ask her another question.

"Well, look on the bright side." Miss Faragonda said.

"What bright side."

"We know that when the Dragon Fire is next used it will be in the hands of a capable sixteen year old."

"What's good abut that?" came the bored reply.

Please read and review. This is my first fanfic so please give me your honest opinions.

For those who like it I am planning on continuing very soon so please wait with bated breath.

Thanks!


	2. The Girl

**CHAPTER ONE:The Girl**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club belongs to the geniuses that thought of it. And no matter how much I wish I will never own it. I do, however, own the plot.**

"_**Speak"**_- someone talking over the phone

CHAPTER ONE

"I swear I heard a child crying in there! You have to believe me!"

"Sorry Mike but I think that you're hearing things. Those are the cries from the injured and scared that we already saved from the fire. And everyone says that all their families are safe and out of the building."

"Well if you don't believe me then I'll go in and find the source of the noise." said one of the Gardenia City firefighters called Mike Peters.

"Mike, are you really going to go n there? You'll die for sure. And then what will we say to Vanessa?"

"You can just tell her that I was trying to save a life that other people said didn't believe exist." Mike said, looking pointedly at his colleague. And with that he walked into the burning building.

After he had entered the building that was an inferno of flames he began to search for the child. He then saw an area that was totally untouched by the flames.

'How is that even possible? The flames are eating up everything in their path!' he thought, astonished. And then he really thought that he was beginning to hallucinate. He began to hear a voice.

'_Look after the child.' _came a young woman's voice.

'What child?' he thought and then he saw that at his feet, in the area that had been untouched, was now a tiny newborn baby girl with a mop of bright red hair and the biggest cyan blue eyes.

'Oh. That child.'

_'It is your destiny to help her find her destiny. You must give her a home. You must look after her and give her love. She may some day save the universe. Oh, and her name is Bloom. Please look after her.'_

'Fine. If it is my destiny then I guess I have too. I can't argue with my destiny.'

He then picked up the child, breaking the barrier that had appeared around the child protecting it from the flames. And then an amazing thing happened. As soon as the child was taken out of the barrier it vanished along with all the flames, leaving only the scorch marks.

'Okay. That was weird. It almost as if the child that is supposedly called Bloom created the fire herself.'

He was thinking about Bloom and the fire as he walked out of the scorched building that was close on the verge of collapse. He reached the foyer of the building just as the supports were giving way. He ran the last few steps to the entrance and sprinted out the door just as the base of the building shattered and the building sank a few meters into the ground. Mike's work mates stared at the building, oblivious to the fact that Mike was standing next to them with a child with big bright blue eyes that was faintly glowing red. Then, to everyone's astonishment, the building began to glow red.

Then Mike heard the same voice that had told him about baby Bloom. _'Look at the child.'_

He looked. There she was lying innocently in his arms glowing a bright red, the same red as the building. 'She's fixing the building... I think. But how can she do that? She's only a baby!'

_'She is special. You humans might even call her magical and you may call what has happened to the building magic. You are right. She is magical and that is magic. But you must not tell _anyone, EVER _of her powers... Well, okay you can tell your wife Vanessa...BUT NO ONE ELSE, GOT IT! You may tell Bloom on her 18th birthday but no sooner. You may only tell her if she finds out sooner.'_

"WOAH! It's like magic or somink strange! The building's, like, I dunno, repairing itself or somink weird!" said one of the people that had been walking past and had witnessed the miracle.

It was only then that Max, Ben and Terry noticed that Mike was back, alive and well _and_ had a chid in his arms.

"Hey, you're back! looks like you found the source of the noise you were hearing. Do you know his name?"

"She's a girl you moron, not a boy and are you guys going to apologize to me for saying that I was hallucinating and to her for saying that she didn't exist? By the way her name is Bloom."

"Sorry Mike for not believing you and sorry Bloom for saying that you didn't exist." Max and Terry said sincerely to Bloom and Mike.

Bloom smile her sweet, innocent,enchanting smile and immediately won all of them over. Except one.

"_Bloom!_ What kind of name is that? It not a name, its what a flower does!"

"You apologize right now Ben. Bloom is a beautiful name, and it is what a flower does, and she is a flower in bloom. Her parents where ever they and who ever they are chose the name well. Mike are we going to take her home and prepare her room?" said a middle aged woman with shoulder length mouse brown hair t-shirt, jeans and a flowery apron.

"Vanessa! What are you doing her love? I thought you would've been at your shop?" Mike exclaimed, surprised.

"I heard about the fire vanishing and the building repairing itself and came straight down here to see if you were okay. I also heard that you had rescued a little girl with no family."

"That's right and this is her. Her name is Bloom. Isn't she a cute little baby?" Mike said handing Bloom over so that Vanessa could hold her.

"Awwwww! Isn't she the cutest little thing! Since she doesn't have a family of her own, shouldn't we keep her? I mean she does like us, and you did rescue her from the fire."

As Vanessa was saying this Bloom was smiling and patting Vanessa's cheek, trying to get her attention.

"What is it Bloom?" Bloom then kicked out her left leg, untangling it from the blanket, revealing a pure gold chain hanging from her tiny ankle. Attached to the chain was a gold star charm with what looked like a ruby. The 'ruby' was in fact a stone made of the same kind of crystal as the Great Dragon ornament, and crystal + a pinch of magic = an easy way to tell when the Dragon Fire was being used. Daphne had created the crystal and it had been given to Bloom the day after she was born. Engraved on the charm were the words 'You are the Fire. It will never leave you.'

"Oh! Look Mike she has something from her real parents at least."

"Come on Vanessa, we should take her home and call the authorities to see if we can keep her as our own daughter."

٭ ٭

"Okay then so we can official take care of Bloom until she is old enough to live on her own?"

"_**That is the deal. You may look after her until she dies, goes and lives on her own or her real parents find her or they want her back. Or both. That is if her parents are still alive. You and your wife Vanessa are her legal guardians until any of those things happen. If they happen. Her name is to be kept the same but she can have your last name. Mike and Vanessa Peters have a new adopted daughter, Bloom Peters. There happy yet?"**_

"Yes, thank you Mr. Tonrat. Could you please send out the documents as soon as possible? Vanessa and I would be happier when they arrive. The sooner they get here the happier we will be."

"_**Yeah yeah whatever. I'll send them out. Now GOOD BYE MR. PETERS!" **_Mr. Tonrat yelled through the phone and hung up.

'Wow he really wanted to get it over and done with. Oh well, at least it was official. Bloom is now our daughter.' Mike thought to himself. "VANESSA! I JUST CALLED THE AUTHORITIES! BLOOM IS NOW OUR DAUGHTER UNTIL SHE DIES, GOES AND LIVES ON HER OWN OR HER REAL PARENTS WANT HER BACK!" Mike hollered up the stair at his wife, Vanessa, who was getting baby Bloom's room ready.

"You totally forgot that I had come back down to collect Bloom and take her up to her new room didn't you?" a voice sounded from behind him. Mike spun around to she his wife looking at him with Bloom in her arms. "Look, even Bloom is unimpressed with you Mike. You should know better than to yell when there is a baby in the house. Bloom show you new father how unimpressed you are with him." Vanessa told Bloom who crossed her arms across her chest put a scowl on her face and made a very convincing _hmphh_ sound making Mike laugh.

"Okay I get the idea. No yelling in the house unless it is an emergency." Mike said to his wife and new daughter.

"Yes. Now lets show Bloom up to her room ad let her sleep."

"I agree with you there honey. Up to Bloom's bedroom we go!" Mike said dramatically.

Vanessa rolled her eyes and lead Mike up the stairs an along the hallway to Bloom's new room.

"Wow hon, what did you do to this room? This is amazing! Cot, check, hanging mobile**(1)**, check, bookcase, check, great wall decorations, check and Bloom, check. This room has everything that it needs! Bloom will love this room!"

"Thanks Mike. I think that you were right, Bloom has already claimed this room as her own. Look, she's just sitting there in the middle of the room looking at us with the look that says 'This is my turf, and you do what I say or else.' Okay Bloom this is your room and you are in charge in here. But for now you need to get into your cot and rest for a while, OK sweetie?"

"Vanessa, I think Bloom can read your mind or she is really tired. Look, she's already gotten into her cot and gone to sleep."

"Awww, Mike look at our daughter, our little blooming flower. About the anklet Mike. I think that we should let her keep it. If it was given to her by her real parents then we should let her keep it. That way she will know that in someone else's heart other than ours she will always be loved."

"I agree darling, we never take off the anklet unless she tells us too. She will keep it as long as she wants it."

Mike and Vanessa the watched their new daughter fall asleep in her with her new family watching over her.

* * *

**Okay! That was the second chapter. I'm sorry it was a few days late. I just went back to school. Anywhoo... Please reveiw!**

**(1)You know one of those things that hanging over a baby's cot and has all those things dangling off it? You can make them with coat hangers.  
**

**Thanks to xBloomStarx, sophianz, kama674 and musicalyak for reviewing!**

**See ya next time i update!**

**ElementalFantasyFairy  
**


	3. The Boys

**CHAPTER TWO:The Boys**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club belongs to the geniuses that thought of it. And no matter how much I wish I will never own it. I do, however, own the plot.**

CHAPTER TWO

_**16 Years Later**_

"Miss Faragonda! Miss Faragonda! Professor Saladin is here to talk to you!"

"What does he want to talk about Griselda?"

"I think it may be about the missing Dragon Fire and how to find it. He says that he could send some of his best students to Earth along with the ornament to see if the Keeper uses it and if we can identify it." the Head of Discipline said to her superior.

"Okay... That sounds like a good idea... Send him in Ms. G."

٭ ٭

"Hello Headmistress Faragonda. I trust that Griselda told you of my idea?"

"Yes she did tell me the basics of the plan. So, tell me Professor Saladin, who were you thinking of sending to Earth to find the Keeper of the Dragon Fire? Because they would have to be very experienced to be able to go to Earth for a long period of time."

"I have realized this Faragonda," said he Headmaster of Redfountain, "and I have decided to send the Prince of Eraklyon, Prince Sky, and his squire, Brandon, to find the Fire."

"Bu-"

"Now Faragonda, I know you may be thinking that they haven't even started at Redfountain and are 16 and that means that Prince Sky and Brandon's personal training with the palace swords master will soon be finished. And even you know that the royal swords master is the best in Eraklyon, so I think that they would be eligible for this mission. They are around the same age as the Princess would be, just a couple of months older and they are very good boys." the old wizard told the Alfea alumni.

"Yes I know this Saladin and I do agree with you but you are sending two 16 year old boys to do a dangerous if not deadly mission on Earth _alone_? Do you know how stupid that would be? No one knows what the reincarnations of the Ancestral Witches look like and where they are in the realms. So pray tell me Professor, whom where you going to send with them?"

"I was actually thinking of someone close to the royal family of Eraklyon because the Queen would want someone she knew to look after her son and his best friend. We could have Brandon's mother or the Queen's best friend or maybe even the Queen herself."

"But if the Queen went then who would run Eraklyon? The King could do it but both the King and Queen have to be there for the monthly meeting with the other realms. So I think that the best option is to have Renea (1)to go to Earth with them and look after them for the duration of the mission. That way the Queen will know that her son is safe an can check in with Renea and Sky easily and Renea knows the whereabouts of her son as well."

"Okay then. It has been decided. Prince Sky and Squire Brandon Shall go to Earth with Squire Brandon's mother to try and find the lost Princess of Sparx and the Keeper of the Dragon Fire. We shall talk to the Queen about this idea as soon as possible."

٭ ٭

As Bloom Peters grew up she went through what most kids go through. She went through having a best friend who then began to absolutely hat her and became her worst enemy, puberty, parental embarrassment, and having a best friend who grew a crush on her. She went through the loss of friends moving away, the pain of losing everything and having to start over when she moved to Gardenia and then her worst enemy followed her and tried to make her life absolute misery. And now she was turning 16 and she was growing up. Her next door neighbor had moved back to her families home country and now there was a new family moving in. Two days before her birthday. And that meant that they were arriving sometime today. How pleasant.

"Bloom, sweetie? The new family are here! Why don't you go and introduce your self to them then you can show them around town and school. That way they have a friend that they can rely on."

"Sure Mom. As you wish."

"Now now Bloom." Vanessa warned her adopted daughter in a warning tone, "I know that you are sad and angry that your friend and her family moved away and there is a new family moving in two days before you turn 16 but that is no reason to take it out on a family that has no idea what happened. Now put on your gorgeous smile and go and make some new friends."

"But Mom, I have a _huge _assignment due for school next week and I don't see how Ms. Borfog can expect us to do a massive assignment in a week and a half. I mean I know that I'm further on than most if not all kids in that class but still. Why do I have to go and greet them _now?_"

"Bloom. Listen to me. You are a very smart girl I know that you will be able to finish this project with plenty of time to spare, OK?"

"Thanks for believing in me Mom. Now I'm going to go say hi to our new neighbors."

Bloom then walked out the door with her head held high.

"That's my girl." Vanessa whispered after her daughter in every way but blood as Bloom walked out the door and across the front lawn to the car that had pulled up in front of the house.

As the family got out of the car she groaned inwardly. 'Oh man! There are two boys and their mother. No girl for me to talk to and share secrets with. Oh well, I cant always get what I want.' Bloom thought to herself while observing the newcomers. 'Ewwwwww! Is that what I think it is? Is that blonde idiot checking me out! Now I wish I had magical powers to blast him out off the face of the Earth.'

"Hi I'm Bloom Peters. I live that house over there." Bloom said in her most friendly voice while pointing to her house, the one next to the new family's, her house being really hard to miss being the most gorgeous house on the street.

"Hello Bloom. My name is Renea and this is my son Brandon and my adoptive son Sky. We are so glad that you are here to greet us! Since we're new in town I thought that you could show Brandon and Sky around the city and help them out at school?"

"But Mommmmm! I don't _need _or _want_ a stupid redhead to show me around the town that is so small that I could walk from one side to the other in ten minutes! Why can't we help you unpack the furniture and put it in the house?" said the hazel haired idiot. He had scruffy brown hair and amber eyes. He was well built and rather up himself. He was wearing matching red, blue and gray singlet and sweats set. His companion (the one that was eyeing her up) had shoulder length blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was well built like the other boy and was wearing a red singlet and a light blue and dark blue jacket with matching jeans. Bloom began to crush o him but Bloom was not the girl to appear vunerable because she had something for an idiotic guy.

"No Sky. You will be polite to this lovely lady and act as a gentleman should. I'm sorry about my son's behavior. Let me introduce you to them. This here is my son Brandon," pointing to the blonde guy who was_ still_ checking her out. She then gestured to the mouse haired dork who was glaring at her. "And this here is my adopted son Sky."

"Hmmm ...He doesn't look adopted …if you want my opinion it's Brandon who looks adopted," I said. "He looks nothing like you Renea! Anyways, I could show the whiner and the guy who has a crush on me around town or I could leave you to unpack and if you wanted to then I could help you unpack. So what will it be?"

"Well you could help us unpack and then you could show them around town after. How does that sound? And thanks for calling me by my first name. I just _hate_ it when people call me Miss or Mrs.

it makes me feel so _old_. Don't you think? Anyways how does that plan sound?"

"Sounds great. I'll just go and tell my Mom where I'm going to be. Are you guys coming with?"

"Sure Bloom, I'd love to meet your parents. What do they do for a living?"

"Well my father is a firefighter and my mother is a florist and owns her own flower shop. Hey Brandon, Sky are you coming or not? Just because I have a massive house doesn't mean that I'm a stuck up snob. If you want I could show you a stuck up snob later when we go around town. Now vamos!(2)"

"Oh do you speak Spanish Bloom? I would've loved to of learnt a language but I was just so busy before I left with Brandon and Sky. How long have you been learning Spanish?"

"Oh just since the beginning of the year so not that long ..."

Brandon(blonde) was leaning in, trying to find out more about this 'Bloom' girl that he had feelings for.

"Dude, are you OK? Because the Prince of Eraklyon never, and I mean _never_ has a crush on any girl. This is like love at first sight. If you want my opinion she is an annoying bitch who thinks that she can get anything she wants."

"Brandon(brown hair), don't talk about her like that. We haven't even known her for an hour yet. Haven't you heard the saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover.' and I know that it doesn't say people but the concept is the same. Jeez, sometimes your just as bad as Princess Stella from Solaria. I mean she just looks at a person and goes 'Nope I don't want to even know them. I mean look at their sense of fashion'."

"Sky! Don't talk about the lovely Princess Stella like that. She is the heir to the throne you know."

"Yeah, just like I am. Just come on Brandon, lets follow Bloom." 'Brandon' told his lovestruck friend.

"Hummmm." 'Sky' said dreamily. "Princess Stella ...So pretty ..."

"Mom! I'm back and I brought Renea, Sky and Brandon with me! Renea wants to meet you!" Bloom yelled through the house.

"Woah. This house is so huge. You can hear the echo come back! Awesome!" both boys thought.

"Ok sweetie! I'm in the kitchen! Just come on through!" came he reply from the depths of the house.

"OK. If you would just follow me right this way." Bloom said politely, perfectly mimicking a butler.

"See Sky, that is how a gentleman should act." Renea said over her shoulder to Sky who was laughing his head of with Brandon at Bloom's impersonation. And then the real butler came along and stared at Bloom in confusion.

"Excuse me Miss Bloom, but are you the butler or am I?" they boys then howled their heads off and nearly choked from laughing.

Once Renea had gone through the arch, following the real butler to the kitchen, Bloom fell back to 'bond' with Brandon and Sky. " See, I can have fun. Not al girls who live in massive posh houses are snob bitches like you seem to think Sky. I actually have a reasonably ordinary life … apart from having races sliding down the stair banisters against myself."

"You know Bloom, you are actually a really fun open girl. I like you." Sky suddenly declared much to Brandon's surprise.

"Wow Sky, you never like anyone ever. Apart from Stella. Now you _really _like her don't you buddy." Brandon said pointedly to his friend, giving him a nudge. "Anyway Bloom what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Ohh, ya know, I just do my homework, cook, do gymnastics, trampolining, Spanish, horse riding, ice skating, shopping, martial arts …And sliding down banisters." Bloom replied with a shrug and a giggle at the last one.

"Hi. You must be Brandon and Sky. I'm Vanessa, Bloom's mother. It's very nice to meet you."

"Yeah yeah Mom. This is Brandon and Sky and now I am going to give them the grand tour of the house, then race them down the banisters, then help the unpack and _then_ give them a tour around town. Is that OK with you? Good. Boys, lets go." Bloom replied to her mother and grabbed the boys' hands and dragged them off without an answer from Vanessa.

"Do you always smart your mother? I mean isn't that rude?"

"No I don't always smart mouth my mother. Sometimes I smart mouth my father instead and no I don't think it is rude. I just want to get stuff done in my life instead of being really polite all the time. Now tim for the grand tour of the house. This will take awhile but it will be interesting. OK so you have seen the kitchen and the foyer. In the East wing of the house are the dining halls, we have two, and the kitchen. In the West wing there are all the leisure rooms. So we have a small gymnasium with a trampoline, a spa and indoor pool and a heated outdoor pool and a dojo, however we _don't_ have an ice rink or an equestrian ring but I do get private training hours each week and huge discounts when I go there just for fun. I have 5 of my own horses in the stable outside, and I have a trophy cabinet choka full of trophies. OK enough on me. In the North wing we have the bedrooms and guest rooms. Each room is named after a different magical and mythical creature. My bedroom is the Dragon Suite, my parents is the Phoenix Suite. We have four guest suites: the Griffin Suite, the Mermaid Suite, the Unicorn Suite and the Pegasus Suite. The lounges are over there as well as the movie cinema. Outside we have the back lawn and the stables. I think that that is all. Are there any questions that you would like to ask?"

"Yeah, Bloom? I have a question. How the hell do you afford all of this? I mean this is insanely AWESOME! You must be so filthy rich!"

"OK Sky, the answer to your question is that I learnt how to ice skate and horse ride, entered competitions, won them and lots of money, banked it up and became rich." Bloom said with a dismissive shrug and a wave of her hand. Now we go up to the top of the house then back to the front and do my fave sport ever. Now follow me!"

Bloom ran off at a mad pace up the stairs and speed through the maze of passages without checking that the boys had kept up. All of a sudden the front door was in sight and Bloom kept running, heading straight for the balcony barrier.

"Bloom! Look out!" both Brandon and Sky yelled at the same time.

Bloom just laughed and then disappeared from view. The boys could hear her laughing and they ran to the edge of the balcony to see her fly past.

"TRY IT! IT'S REALLY FUN!" Bloom yelled at them as she went zooming past, sliding on the curved banister all the way to the ground, her flame red hair floating behind her head. When she reached the end she went flying off the end of the rail and did a backwards flip in the air before landing perfectly on her feet.

"Woah! How did you do that? Can I try?" Sky burst out in excitement.

"Years of practice is how I did it, and sure you can both have a go. KATHLEEN! COULD YOU BRING UT THE LANDING PADS! I DON'T THINK THAT THEY WIL BE ALIVE AFTER WITHOUT THEM!"

"Of course Miss Bloom." a petite young girl with raven hair answered and then ran of to fulfill her mistresses orders.

"I thought that you guys might want to have the landing pads so that you can still walk after. The first time I did this I broke my leg and my arm." Bloom told the boys.

"OK... Thanks Bloom. How is that girl going to bring those pads through by herself? They must be huge."

"Oh relax Brandon. She was doing this when she was little. She did it for me when I was still learning gymnastics and trampolining. Oh, here she comes."

"Here are the pads Miss Bloom. Guys you can put them over there in a line going out from the rail to the door." Kathleen told the boys that were carrying the pads behind her. "Thank you. Now you may leave. Miss Bloom are they in the right position?"

"Just a minute, I go check." Bloom then ran up the stairs and leaped onto the banister and went flying down.

"Dude, I can't watch this. She's gonna get herself killed!" Brandon told Sky, looking away.

"No she's not. Stop being a wimp man. She's been doing this for years. Look at her fly!"

"WOOOHOOO! This is FU-UN!" Bloom said and then flew off the end of the rail and hit the pads and went sliding across the floor.

"OK Kathleen they are in the right place. You may leave now."

"Yes. Thank you Miss Bloom. You're welcome."

"Go on Sky, try it! Don't be a scaredy cat. I thought that guy are supposed to do better things than girls." Bloom said as she ran up the stairs again. "So ...Off you go Sky …HAVE FUN!" Bloom said, pushing Sky off and onto the rail.

"WOOOAAHHH! HELP ME BRANDON!" Sky screamed out as he sailed down the rail.

"Why did you just push him down? He's gonna fall off and break something!" Brandon screamed at Bloom in anger.

"I pushed him down because he would've never one down other wise. Look he's fine, he's even coming back up. And now it's your turn." Bloom replied, forcing Brandon onto the rail and then pushing him down the balustrade.

"So you had to push him as well. Good on ya. He never tries anything new and never will."

"Hey Sky. Lemme guess, you wanna go down again?"

"Yesyesyesyesyes! I love sliding down banisters now!"

"This is … … ...SO MUCH FUN!" came the yell from the guy who doesn't try anything. "I LOVE it! Ommphhh!" Brandon bellowed just as he hit the pads. "Can I go again? Pleasepleaseplease?"

"Fine since you both really want a go we can all race down together. OK lets go." Bloom suggested and then walked to the edge of the balcony.

"But the are only two banisters that are the same length. Which ones are we going to slide down?" Brandon asked curiously.

"You, Brandon shall be sliding down the left banister and you, Sky shall be going down the right I shall go on my own. Now on the count of three. 1, 2, 3, GO!"

Sky and Brandon slid down their banisters and skidded to a stop on the marble floor at the bottom.

"Where's Bloom, Sky?"

"I'm still up here! Now you will see a demonstration of my gymnastic skills!" Bloom announced and then jumped off the railing. While the boys were panicking, Bloom was doing part of her winning routine. A Barani flip then land, forwards handspring triple back flip, a one-handed cartwheel round-off and then stood up to do her finishing pose. "Was that OK? I think that my Barani flip was a bit off. I need to practice. So how about we go and unpack the moving truck and get some furniture in your house, OK?" Bloom asked the stunned boys and then walked out the open front doors.

"Wha- Huh- HOW? H-how did she do that and not die?" Sky stuttered, stunned and then ran after Bloom to help her.

"I always knew that she was amazing." Brandon said dreamily trailing after Sky and Bloom.

٭ ٭

"Wow! How does your daughter do that? She just leap off a fist floor balcony and landed safely without hurting herself! That is amazing!" Renea asked a proud Vanessa.

"Bloom started gymnastics when she was three years old so has been doing it nearly 13 years now. Her 16th birthday is in two days but she already has what every girl dreams of having so now I don't know what to get her. It's so hard to give a satisfying gift to a girl on her 16th birthday." Vanessa confessed.

"I know just what to get her! My friend from Paris I coming and so I can get her some designer clothing and accessories that every girl would have only in their dreams. How does that sound?" Renea asked Vanessa excitedly.

"That is PERFECT! She will love them! Bloom is more of a jeans and tee shirt kind of girl not a fancy dresses everyday girly girl. Do you think you can get stuff that she will like?"

"Sure, of course. And I can even think of a gift that the boys and I can give her! Ohh this is so exciting! OK now I need to go and help your daughter help Brandon and Sky unload the truck. Ny friend comes tomorrow so I should be able to give the stuff to you then." Renea stated and then walked out the door.


	4. The City

**CHAPTER THREE:The City  
**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club belongs to the geniuses that thought of it. And no matter how much I wish I will never own it. I do, however, own the plot.**

CHAPTER THREE

"Wow. You guys don't have that much stuff do you. Why not?" Bloom questioned the boys.

"Oh this is only the basic stuff that we need daily. The other stuff is coming sometime next week. You should help us then too." Sky explained to her.

"Yeah. You're like a moving pro! How many times in your life have you moved house Bloom?" Brandon inquired.

"Well, I was born here in Gardenia and then I moved with my family to Beverly Hills and then two years ago I moved back here. So I have moved a lot but not that much."

"You lived in Beverly Hills? Isn't that were lots of rich posh people live?" Sky said excitedly and questionally.

"Yeah?" Bloom said uncertainly. "Everyone knows who lives in Beverly Hills, so why don't you?"

"Well ahhh...ummm. Well we were on a diff-" Sky began to tell Bloom.

"We were on a difficult cruise were we had to learn a lot of things. It was all around the world and for a long period of time and so we kinda forgot everything about anything that wasn't on the boat. We only just got back a couple of weeks ago."

"Really?" Bloom said.

**BLOOM'S POV**

"Really?" I asked as I walked into the house.

'Those boys are hiding something. Brandon covered up something that Sky was going to say. It sounded like he was going to say that they came from another planet! Not that that sounds weird or anything like that. I think that I should let this slide and act as if I don't suspect anything and then investigate.' I thought to myself while walking into their new house. ' Holy moly! They must be so rich! No one would be able to afford this!'

"Yeah. Now could you take this box into the living room?" Brandon handed her a large heavy cardboard box

"Sure." I took the box and started walking through the house. "Which room is the living room Brandon?"

"First room on the right side of the right corridor! When you get there start emptying the box!"

"Okay! Thanks Brandon!" I walked into the room and saw that it looked out over the front lawn and the driveway. 'Wow! This room is amazing! Alrighty better start unpacking.' I opened he box and began taking things out.

"Oh. Brandon must have given me the ornaments box. Ohh I love this one ...And this one ...OMG! Wow. Look at this dragon ornament. I think that the dragon is holding her flame to keep it safe from other dragons that want to steal it away from her."

"Got that right."

I spun around and saw Brandon leaning against the doorframe, looking calmly at me. "That was from my mother to Sky's mother. She gave it to her just before she died."

"From your mother. What about your father? Did he die too?"

"No. He was ashamed with me because I couldn't save my mother even though I couldn't do anything. I was a natural death nothing could've prevented it. My family believe that it glows when the legendary Dragon Fire is being used. The brighter it glows the closer the Fire is to the ornament." brandon explained.

"Brandon …I'm so sorry about you mother. I'm adopted too." I told Brandon, trying to comfort him.

"Really? But you and your parents act so much like a family! Renea treats me like a guest and sometimes it gets really awkward."

"I know how you feel. My parents don't know that I know that I'm adopted. I found the adoption papers in my moms study. Apparently I'm the daughter of a couple called Mariam and Oritel." I told him. Upon hearing the names he froze. "According to the adoption forms they were killed overseas in a car bombing. So tell me more about this Dragon and the legendary Fire."

"Well according to what my mother told Renea and then she told me the Dragon was the mystical force that created the universe. It chose th planet of Sparx to be its home. Sparx was estatic and held a celebration ever year on the anniversary of the landing of the Dragon. Years later the King and Queen had a daughter whom they named Daphne. Daphne grew up living the life of a princess and her perfect life got even better when her mother had another child, a baby girl. A few days after her birth the whole royal family of Sparx were in the Ballroom for the christianing party for the young princess. The princess got some of her magical gifts but she got no more." he explained to me.

"Why didn't she get the rest of her gifts?" I queried.

"The reason is that all of a sudden the was a huge earthquake and the lights went out. The King, Queen and Princess rushed to find the Baby Princess and get her out of the danger zone. Princess Daphne had just picked up her younger sister when the lights came back on. There were three ghostly figures floating in the middle of the ballroom. These figures were the Ancestral Witches and were feared by the whole Magical Dimension. They floated up to the Royal Family and told hem that if they didn't hand over the young Princess and the Dragon Fire they would totally destroy the planet and all of the inhabitants. The King pulled out his magical sword and the Queen powered up her magical powers. While the Witches were distracted by the threat Daphne ran into the depths of the castle with her sister and when she was far enough away she created a portal to here, Planet Earth. She took the magical source of life on Sparx, the Dragon Fire out of its hiding place in her heart and put it through the portal along with the Princess. She was just closing the portal when one of the Ancestral Witches found her. She fought bravely but did not manage to succeed in defeating the Witch. She died fighting but since she died protecting someone she loved she was brought back to life again but in spirit not body. The Witch did not know this and went back down to the Ballroom to help lay waste to the palace and the planet. Daphne went down to her parents who were sad about their daughter dying but called for help from the rest of the organization they were part of. The other members, Miss Faragonda, Miss Griffin, Headmaster Saladin and Swordsmaster Hoggin arrived and managed to drive the Witches into a void of darkness. This void lead to the Obsidian Circle. Just before the void closed one of the Witches reached out and grabbed the King. Caught by surprise the King screamed and let go of his sword. The Queen could never be without her husband and so she used her magic to put her inside his sword that was following him into the void. Once the sword had gone through the remaining members of the Circle closed it and looked for survivors of the attack. The baby Princess landed somewhere on Earth but the Dragon Fire was nowhere to be seen. What they didn't know was that when the Princess and the Fire went through the portal the Fire was absorbed into the baby girl making her the most powerful fairy in the Magical Dimension."

"Wow. So what was the Princess's name? You never mentioned it in the story."

"My mother never told Renea and do I never knew."

"Wow. So your mother really believed this stuff. Like fairies, witches and magic?"  
"Yeah. That story was my favourite bedtime story when I was younger. I don't really like to remember it because it reminds me of my mom but I guess I have to live with it."

"Brandon," I started to say. "You know that Sky and I will always be there for you, no matter what. I've known you less than a day and yet you've told me nearly everything about yourself."

"Really? Thanks Bloom. It's taken me while to accept the fact that my mom is gone and my father hates me."

"Your dad doesn't hate you. He's just in shock from having his wife die and he's just taking his anger out on someone. Too bad that it had to be you."

"Thanks Bloom." Brandon told me and then pulled me into a hug.

**SKY'S POV**

As I walked through the new house I heard Brandon telling Bloom about how the Dragon Fire had vanished along with the Princess of Sparx. I looked through the door to the living room and saw Brandon pull Bloom into a hug.

"Thanks Bloom."

I could tell that she had been comforting him over the 'loss' of his mother. He must have made the cover story for our stay in Gardenia sound very convincing. What Bloom doesn't know was that the story she had just heard was true.

I really didn't want to interrupt the sweet moment but we had visitors.

"Yo Brandon," I said while walking through the door. "Oops, sorry guys." I pretended that I had walked accidentally. "Sk- Brandon we have some visitors. They're in the lobby." And then I walked out of the room.

As I walked back to the lobby and my friends I wondered if Bloom picked up my mistake of nearly calling Brandon by his real name.

"Hey Brandon what are you doing man?" a voice yelled to me as I walked through the arch.

"Hey Riven!"

"Dude where is Sky?" Riven asked. He had spiked up magenta hair. He used to live on the streets and didn't accept people very easily.

"Riven, Timmy, Helia. While we are on Earth Sky and I have switched names so that Sky will be protected. So since _Brandon _might be getting a girlfriend soon you have to make sure you call us by each others names so that she doesn't hate us both for switching identities. So did you come with our swords and stuff?"

"Yeah." Riven said sarcastically. "Why else would we be here?"

"Riven be nice." This boy was called Timmy and had glasses and firey orange hair. He was a nerd but that was who he was.

"Yeah. Play nice puppy dog." Helia said, glancing at Riven who growled at him. " Okay _Sky. _We brought your broadsword, hoverboard, shield and everything else. There is _Brandon's_ sword, hoverboard, shield and everything else that he has. We also brought our equipment so that we can practice so that you don't forget everything. So where is Brandon at this hour?"

"I'm right here Helia. Guys I want you to meet Bloom. She's our next door neighbour and she goes to the same school that we will be going to while we are in Gardenia. Bloom, meet our friends from New York, where we lived before. This is Helia," he said gesturing to the boy with the long navy blue hair that was slightly transparent. "Timmy," this tim it was the techno geek. "And Riven. Guys say hi to Bloom."

A chorus of "Hi,"s and "Hello,"s went through the lobby.

"Hey Sky," Riven asked me. Is this Brandon's new crush. Because I approve."

"Yup."

"Riven! How did you know?"

"Don't ask me dude. Ask Little Mister I-Know-Everything here. He told me."

"Sky. I am going to _kill_ you!" Brandon growled creeping up on me.

"You have to catch me first! Nyh nyh nyh nyh nyh! You can't catch me Brandon!"

"Get back here you idiot! You should've known better than to mess with me!"

**BLOOM'S POV**

"Get back here you idiot!" Brandon screamed after Sky as they ran around the lobby. The reason was that Sky had told Riven that Brandon had a crush on me.

"So Bloom, what do you like to do in your free time?" the sweet natured Helia asked me.

"Well I like to do a lot of sports. I recently started to do animal kung fu. I do horse riding, ice skating, gymnastics, you know all the kinds of sports that girls like to do. Does that answer your question Helia?"

"Yes thank you Bloom."

"Hey Bloom you forgot about the stair banist- AHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! It's the crazed blonde lion coming to get me!" Sky had stopped to remind me of the banister sliding but had stopped running from Brandon and then realized that Brandon was still out to kill him.

"Run Sky! Run!" I screamed at him and then turned back to the guys. "Sky was trying to remind me that I also like to slide down banisters. Earlier today I also got them addicted too. Now I just need to get them to practice their flips and other stuff so that they can get better so that they can do flips and jumps _without_ the safety mats."

"WHAT!" Brandon and Sky both screamed, stopping to stare at me in disbelief.

"Woah woah woah woah woah. Take a few steps back Bloom. Doing flips off a banister without a safety mat?" Brandon spoke in shock.

"Yeah Bloom. You must be crazy." Sky agreed.

"Come on guys. Viva un poco! Afloje para arriba." I told them in Spanish so that they would have to do some research to actually be able to understand me. " Uh Sky?"

"Yes Bloom?"

"You may want to start running again. Remember that Brandon is still going to kill you."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Thanks Bloom." And then he continued to run around the room screaming like a little girl with Brandon chasing him.

**NORMAL POV**

Bloom, Brandon, Sky and their friends walked through town as Bloom showed them the sights.

"Over there is the town hall, and the mall. There's Gardenia Park and the Botanic Gardens with the museum and the swimming pool. The ice rink and stables where I practice are just out of town and the high school that I go to and that you two will be going to is just over there." Bloom said, pointing to the sights as they went past them.

"Holy heck! That is one posh school. Do you have to be really rich to go there?" Riven asked curiously.

"No. this is like the only decent school in Gardenia. There are other high schools but only drop outs go to those because their parents force them too."

"So Bloom," Sky asked.

"Yeah?"

"You said that you would show us where a real snob lived. So? Where does she live?"  
"Right over there." Bloom told her new friends, pointing across the road. The house in question was pretty much a palace. It had towers, statues and everything else that a royal family would have on and in their house.

"And whereabouts is this snobby princess that you hate so much?"

"Hello Bloom." A nasal voice called out from behind them.

"Speak of the devil and she shall come." Bloom whispered to the guys. They tried to conceal their laughter as they watched Bloom and Mitzi face off.

"So Bloom, have you run out of people to embarrass? Have you run out of friends? Poor Bloomy."

The guys watched in awe as Bloom began to stand up to her mortal enemy.

"You know what Mitzi. I have more true friends than you do. You only have friends because people are frightened of you. If they had a choice they would probably leave you with no friends what so ever. My friends like me for who I am, not because they are scared of me. They don't pretend, they tell me everything and they let me learn from my mistakes. I may've just met these boys this morning but I feel as if I have known them my whole life. That's what true friends are."

"Whatever Bloom. Well boys you know where I live now, so come over anytime and confess your love to me."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Brandon exclaimed. "I would rather hangout with a herd of cows than you. They're cuter than you too. So why don't you go back and live in you life long Halloween Party and your witch costume."

"How dare you call me ugly! You will so pay for this!"

"No I think that you will be paying."

"Why would I pay fro something?"

"Because now you scooter hates you. See? It was spewing its guts up at your pathetic pleading."

"Huh." Mitzi looked at her bike, screamed and ran back to her house yelling for her mommy.

"OK guys tell me what really happened to Mitzi's scooter."

"Guilty." Riven confessed. "She was asking for it."

"Thanks guys." Bloom said. "Group Hug!"

"Oh no no no no no!"

"I'm allergic to hugs!"

"No your not Riven. How can you be allergic to hugs?"

"Very easily actually."

"Does I look as if I care?"

"No.."

"Correct. Now lets go back to my house get a picnic and then go to the park. And Riven, do NOT say that your allergic to picnics too."

"Damnit."


	5. The Sun, Moon and Stars

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Sun, Moon and Stars**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club belongs to the geniuses that thought of it. And no matter how much I wish I will never own it. I do, however, own the plot.**

CHAPTER FOUR

As Bloom and the guys walked back to the house they talked about Bloom's life.

"How can you put up with Mitzi's whining? It's so annoying the way she thinks she knows everything." Sky asked.

"When you lived with Mitzi and her minions your whole entire life you get used to being bullied by her. She tries to put everyone who doesn't love her down so that their lives stink and there is no way to stop her."

"Wait. What? You were bullied by Mitzi? How could anyone bully you?"

"My whle enire life Mitzi has annoyed me. She hates me for being me. I had no friends in his town until you guys came along. Before I left for Beverly Hills I had lots of friends but when I got back they had all turned into Mitzi minions. I was the loner at Beverly High too. You guys are my only friends."

"How can some like you not have any friends? You're an amazing person Bloom."

"Aww thanks Helia."

"He's right Bloom. You are amazing. Look at how much talent you have. No one could be better than you at banister sliding." Brandon complimented, pulling her into one-armed hug.

"You guys are the bestest friends ever. Come on. I'll race you home so that we can get the picnic ready!" And with that Bloom sped of leaving the boys in her dust.

"Hold up Bloom! Wait for us!" Timmy yelled after her.

"Jeez! Took you guys long enough to get here! I have made the base for churros con chocolate. So I need you guys to help me fry them and make the dipping chocolate. So... Deja la cocina!" Bloom spoke in Spanish.

"Why the hell do you talk to us in Spanish all the time?" Riven started yelling, infuriated.

"Because you need to learn other stuff. Besides Brandon and Sky are enrolled in Spanish for school and they obviously know no Spanish what so ever. Anyways.. Dramatic news over. Deja la cocina! Riven and Brandon you can melt the chocolate and make the dip while Sky and Timmy can deep fry the churros. Helia you can find the picnic basket and al the other stuff that you need on picnics."

"And what will you be doing Bloom? We are making the churro thingys and Brandon and Riven are making the dip what are you planning to do?" Sky demanded

"I will be making the sandwiches and the desserts."

"You think that you can make a lot of sadwiches and dessert for a girl and four boys in the time it takes for us to finish these churros con chocolate."

"Yes Timmy. The rest of the instructions are over there. Here is a computer. You're gonna need it. Ready set go!"

"What! This is all in Spanish!"

"Computer. I said you were going to need it. Helia my mom will know where everything is. Go find her."

As the new friends were racing around trying to beat each other another person was trying to beat her worst nightmare.

"Get away from me you.. you.. you thing!" A young 16 year old blonde girl screamed at the advancing figure. She was wearing sunset orange knee high boots, boy shorts and an over the shoulder gypsy top. Protruding from her back were two teal petal thin wings.

"Huh. In your dreams. You have something that my mistresses want. They want it and so they will get it. Now hand it over."

"Uh uh. In _your_ dreams ORGE!"

As the fight continued the girl seemed to be winning. But then the ogre whistled and out of the darkness came the smallest most vicious ghouls the blonde had ever seen.

At the sight of the ghouls the girl took of the golden ring banding her finger, threw it into the air and yelled to the moon.

"SUN POWER! You are going down fashion fiasco!" As she was saying this the ring had grown into a scepter with a sun design in the middle.  
"You do realise that the more power you have the more I have. So just give up! You may have the power of the sun, moon and stars but I have the power of ice, storms and darkness!"

The ogre then used said powers and the girl was beaten to the ground. Her scepter fell out of her hand.

"Princess Stella of Solaria I think that you have been defeated. Now I will be taking this." The ore proclaimed, grabbing the scepter. He then clapped his hands two times making a fold appear. "See you later Princess." Then he disappeared through the fold, the ghouls following him.

"Oh no you don't Knut. You messed with the wrong girl. I will get the Scepter of Solaria back and you and your mistresses will pay." Then Stella Princess of Solaria blacked out and her ensemble changed into a chic sundress the same color of the setting sun. her hair was pulled back and had red rubies holding her hair back from her face. The wedge sandals were platform and had red rubies on the straps. Her wings disappeared and a small ruby set tiara in the design of a sun, the same as on her scepter, appeared on her head. She lay there, on the ground, just twenty meters away from a certain red head and her guy friends.

"I just had to let you guys win. It wouldn't've been fair other wise. Anyways, I think you are getting better at your Spanish. Come on lets race! OK that clump of trees is circlular. One lap around winner gets first pick of churros."

"Sweetness!"

"Sky. Stop saying random things. Its weird. OK, on your marks get set go!" Bloom yelled.

The six teens sped off, trying to out run each other.

**BLOOM'S POV**

'I am so going to beat them. But they deserve to win something today. I can't actually believe I only just met them this morning. They are awes- What was that? I swear I just heard someone scream. It came from over there.'

I slowed down, letting all five boys zoom past me. I noticed that the undergrowth was untamed and had grown wild. I saw a branch that grew straight out from the mass of trees. I ran back a few meters. Just as I was starting my run up I saw the boys looking at me like I was crazy, which I am.

"Bloom what are you doing? You can't cheat!" Riven screamed at me.

"I'm not. I just have to go in there. I don't know why but I have to. I'll call you if I need help."

Before they could say anymore she took a running leap I jumped up towards the branch, held onto it and then swung to a nearby branch I landed on it and turned the way I came. I could see the guys standing were I had been 30 seconds before hand and staring at me.

I took out my cell and texted Brnadon.

**I'll b fine. Dont wory b **

**hapy. If I dont com out**

**in 5 mins com nd look**

**4 me. Bloom.**

I could hear his phone beeping as he received my text. As he handed it to Sky to read he looked into the trees right into my eyes. And then my phone beeped.

**Brndn wnts 2 say: b **

**safe I don't wnt 2**

**lose u.**

**Sky.**

I looked back into the forest and continued jumping from tree to tree.

**STELLA'S POV**

I could hear other people yelling, having fun. I knew that I was fading because some of the voices sounded like Brandon, Prince Sky, Helia, Riven and Timmy. Then there was a girl's voice saying that she had to go. Then there was some beeping and some branches rustling and then a thump. I could just make out a pretty girl about my age with flaming red hair.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

Just before I fully blacked out I managed to whisper, "Help me." And then I was gone.

**NORMAL POV**

As Bloom landed gracefully on the ground she saw a bright flash and then as the flash faded Bloom could make out a young girl lying on the ground.

"Are you OK?" she asked as she knelt down by her side.

"Help me." Was all that Bloom could make out before the girl totally collapsed on the cold ground.

Bloom took out her cell and texted Brandon.

**Sho 2 others**

**found somting.**

**Meet my pad**

**in 10 mins.**

**Bloom**

As the beep came saying that it had been sent, turned her cell off so that she couldn't get any more texts while carrying the girl home. Bloom rolled the girl into her arms then lifted her over her head so that she was giving the unconscious girl a piggy back. She held the girls hands together around her neck and them began to hack her way through the thick foliage. She thought that she would begin to tire but instead she began to glow a fiery orange. The bushes bent back revealing a clear trip-free path out of the forest. Bloom thought nothing of this and walked out of the park and back home.

"I hope that Bloom is OK."  
"Brandon. Bloom will be fine. I just want to know what she found." Helia reassured.

"Thanks. She said that she will be back in a couple of minu- Uh Riven? What are you looking at?"

"Uh. Brandon? Is that ornament supposed to be glowing?"

"What! You meant the one of the Great Dragon?"

"Yeah." The ornament was glowing vibrantly slowly getting brighter and brighter.

"But that means that..." Timmy trailed off.

"It means that the Dragon Fire is near." Renea appeared and leaned on door frame.

"We'll look for it later. We should meet Bloom now."

The guys ran out of the house and across to Bloom's house. They looked down the street and saw two glowing figures appear.

"Uh I think that's Bloom." Timmy stated.

"What's with the glow?" Riven asked.

"Well the ornament is glowing, getting brighter as Bloom approaches, so putting two and two together..." Timmy figured out.

"Bloom has the Dragon Fire! She's the lost princess of Sparx! Our search is over we can bring her back to Magix with us!" Brandon concluded.

"Uh not to burst you balloon but Bloom has a passenger with her. And they look hurt." Sky stated as Bloom came closer to where they were standing. "And the passenger is... Princess Stella?"

"Hey guys. This is what or who I found. I have a feeling that you know her. Care to explain why she was unconscious o the forest floor?" Bloom surprised the guys.

"Umm... Thats our old friend Stella. As to why she was out on the forest floor I have no idea." Riven told the red haired girl.

"I think I may know." Timmy spoke up. "What's missing from her finger Sky?"

"The Solaria Ring! She never takes it off! Someone must've knocked her out and the taken it! Just wait till I get my hands on him, he's gonna wish that he had never come here!"

"So Sky. Is Stella the girl of your dreams? You seem to care about her a lot." Bloom asked the worried teen.

"What! Huh! No! Psh what made you think that? How could you tell?" Sky tried to deny.

"Well one you stand up for her two you wan to protect her and three you have so much love in your voice. Sky's in lo-ove! Sky's in lo-ve with Stella!"

"Yes thank you Bloom for stating the obvious and for telling the whole world the Sky is in love with a girl." Sky said sarcastically.

"Oh You're welcome Sky."

"Oh would you look at that! Another boy has confessed his love for me. What a surprise!" A new, clear voice entered the conversation.

"Oh crap! She heard me!"

"Bloom! I thought you said that she was unconscious!" Riven burst out.

"I did. I said she _was_ not she is. There is a difference you know. So I know that Stella is the princess of Solaria and is the fairy of the sun, moon and stars. Anything else you want to tell me that you have been keeping a secret?"

"Well. We-aren't-from-Earth! We-are-from-the-magical-dimension-and-I'm-not-Sky-I'm-Brandon! Sky-is-the-Prince-of-Eraklyon-and-is-engaged-to-Princess-Diaspro."

"WHAT! Brandon is engaged! Yeah and I'm a fairy too. I don't believe you. Come on Stella you can rest at my house." Bloom yelled in disbelief.

"But Bloom!" Sky(blonde) yelled after her.

"Can it Brandon, Sky whoever you are! I never want to see you again!"

"But-"

"Or talk to you! And don't try and get any of your friends to talk to me either!" Then Bloom stormed off back to her house.

"I'd better go and talk to her. She did tell me to stay with her. I'll see you tomorrow?" Stella told her guy friends.

"OK. Stella? Tell Bloom I'm sorry."

"Sure thing Sky. You are the Prince. I'll talk to Miss Faragonda tonight." Stella then walked over to Bloom's house and followed her inside the huge house.


	6. The Lost and Found

**CHAPTER FIVE:The Lost And Found**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club belongs to the geniuses that thought of it. And no matter how much I wish I will never own it. I do, however, own the plot.**

CHAPTER FIVE

**STELLA'S POV**

"I can't believe that Blondie would lie to me! I know that I only met him this morning but he has no right to do what he did to me!" Bloom was having a full blown raging tantrum. She was pacing, sighing and throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

"Hey! I'm blonde too ya know!"

"I'm sorry Stella."

"So what did he do to you? I have a feeling it was painful and he was a total idiot to do it."

"Damn right he was an idiot! He broke my heart! He has no idea how badly it hurts. It something that only he can heal, but my heart is telling me to never go near him again. One second let me rephrase. He IS an idiot! Now about this Magical Dimension? Why did they all say that you're a fairy? And that I am too?"

"Because I am. And you are too. I am the Princess of Solaria, the Kingdom of the Sun, Moon, and Stars. Only some members of the royal family can control all three. For you to find out what your power is we need to find out more about your family and its magical history."

"Woah woah woah woah woah! First things first. Why were you collapsed on the ground when I found you? And what was with you changing outfits in a flash of light?"

"Oh that was me going from my Winx attire to my everyday clothes. Do you want to see?"

"Yes! Do you have wings and awesome clothes?"

"You'll see." I told her. Then I yelled out the words that made my transformation sound cool. "STELLA MAGIC WINX!" I felt the warm heat of the sun along with the forever coldness of the moon breeze along my tan skin and lift me up into the air. The searing heat of the stars swirling around me changing my clothing into my sparkly orange gypsy top and short shorts. I could feel the tight fabric of my boots climb up my legs. My hair accessories disappeared and two orange tube ties pulled my hair into low pigtails. Finally I felt the slight tug in my back as my wings burst I landed and saw Bloom's amazed and astonished face.

"There is another step in my transformation. I have to change my ring, the Ring of Solaria, I to my scepter. My scepter is what gives me my power. I can transform without it but thats about it. So any ways whereabouts is the history of your family."

"I don't think that we want the history of this family. The know nothing of all of this. I must be adopted. I think I might have clue though. Every night I have these dreams of a huge dragon living on a beautiful planet. And then the image disappears and is replaced by a glowing girl who tells me that I must begin my journey soon or else my life and everyone that I ever cared about will be gone forever. Once the girl told me part of a prophecy.

_'There will be one then five more_

_Who will need the help of six others._

_The Flame, the mighty Dragon will come alive again_

_And will live inside the heir to the Dragons home._

_The five others will be of the Sun, Technology, Liquids, Nature, Music_

_The one will need all to save herself and all in her heart_

_Her soul mate will bring out her inner Flame_

_And reawaken her power._

_The rest is unknown, for she must decided her own destiny_

_And write her own fate._

_The whole universe's survival may rest upon her decision.'_

And then she vanished. And I have no idea why she told me of all people."

"The five others will be of the Sun, Technology, Liquids, Nature, Music... Hmm. Bloom I have a feeling that I am one of the other five in the prophecy. I have the power of the Sun. now we just have to find the other four and the poor girl whom this will happen to. And I think I know where to start."

"Where?"

"Alfea. School for Fairys. Go tell your parents that your coming over for a sleepover at my house. While you're doing that I'll get the portal ready."

"Are we eating there? Because it is almost dinner time and I'm hungry." Bloom questioned me.

"We might be but grab some snacks for two just in case." I told her.

She rushed down the hall and flew down the banister like a pro and went to find her mother and father. I pulled out the picture portal, the only kind I could use without my scepter, and threw it into the air and watched it float to the ground. The picture of Alfea grew larger and larger and then stopped just as Bloom ran back into the room with a small bag full of cinnamon swirl scones, chocolate cake and fresh crisp apples.

"I hope this is enough. My mom let me go straight away because she was happy I had made a new friend. I had made a lot more but then they all lied to me and on broke my heart. Anyways, are we ready to go?"

"All ready. Just stand on the picture like this." I stood on the picture portal and slowly sank into it and felt the coolness of space wash over me. Seeing the scared look on Bloom's face I comforted her. "Come on. Do you want to find out abut your powers and that prophecy?" She nodded and then stepped onto the portal and began to sink alongside me. Then we were both falling through space and then the picturesque view of Alfea and the Dark Forest came into view. I tumbled towards them ground with Bloom falling alongside me. When I fell into an ungracious heap, Bloom did a ninja roll and landed on her feet like a practiced cat.

"Well that was fun." she announced. "Where do we go now?"

"To Alfea." I told her.

"Where's that? Sounds fancy."

"It is fancy and it's right over there." I pointed at the sunset pink turrets of the Alfea castle. I watched in amusement as Bloom's face lit up.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Bloom sprinted away.  
"Bloom wait! There's a magical barrier that only lets magical beings through! You might not be able to get through!"

"I think I might be inside the barrier Stella!"

"Why do you think that?" I yelled back at her.

"Because there are fairies everywhere asking me what my power is! Oh look at the poor little bunny! Stella come and look at this uber cute bunny!"

"Bloom. Do not yell in my ear. And yes the bunny is uber cute. And it is hungry, cold and sad. He lost he family to the witches of Cloud Tower."

"Where's Cloud Tower?"

"See the swirling vortex of purple-green clouds on that mountain? Thats the Cloud Tower campus. They don't care about who or what they hurt. They are self fish and hideous things with no hearts. Oh look the bunny likes you!" I told the red haired fairy.

"Stupid witches. How do you know that the bunny likes me?"

"Because he is cuddling up to you. Why don't you keep him? I'm sure Miss Faragonda would let, but Ms. Griselda probably won't. What are you going to call him?"

"Well I've always wanted to call myself Kiko, so that can be his name. Hey Kiko, you don't have to worry about those mean witches anymore. You can live with Stella and I at Alfea. So Stella can you lead me out of this mob of fairies and to Miss Faragonda?"

"Sure thing Bloom. Follow me." I walked towards the fairy wing gates with Bloom and Kiko at my side.

WITH THE BOYS

**NORMAL POV**

"I can't believe that Bloom didn't believe me! I mean I know that I shouldn't've lied to her but- GGRRAAAGH I just can't believe it!"

"Calm down Sky. We will soon be docking at Red Fountain and then we can go and see if Stella made it to Alfea alright and then we can talk to Miss Faragonda and our thoughts on who has the power of the Flame." Brandon told his Prince.

"Brandon is right Sky we need to find the holder of the Flame or else the whole magical universe might die. Remember the prophecy?

_'There will be one then five more_

_Who will need the help of six others._

_The Flame, the mighty Dragon will come alive again_

_And will live inside the heir to the Dragons home._

_The five others will be of the Sun, Technology, Liquids, Nature, Music_

_The one will need all to save herself and all in her heart_

_Her soul mate will bring out her inner Flame_

_And reawaken her power._

_The rest is unknown, for she must decided her own destiny_

_And write her own fate._

_The whole universe's survival may rest upon her decision.'_

We have to find the girl in the prophecy and the others that will help her complete the prophecy."

"But Timmy, the prophecy states that she must decide her own destiny and write her own fate. So we don't know what will happen." Helia told the techno geek.

"Uh guys?" Riven interrupted their conversation. "Docking in 2 minutes. Then onto the leva bikes and on to Alfea."

"Thanks Riven. Stations everyone!" Timmy addressed his friends and crew. As the Red Fountain specialists landed the hover jet they saw their headmaster Professor Saladin come out to greet them.

"Welcome back boys. Did you find out anything on the whereabouts of the Dragon Flame?"

"The ornament was activated and we have a guess as to who has it. We must go to Alfea now to talk to Miss Faragonda and see if Stella made it back OK." Sky explained to Saladin.

"Well then, I'll notify Faragonda on your arrival. Good luck boys."

"Thank you." Sky and the others then ran to their leva bikes and pulled on their helmets and rode out of the school towards the pink towers of Alfea.

WITH BLOOM AND STELLA

"So Sky is Blondie, Brandon is Mouse, Riven is Hedgehog, Helia is Horsy and Timmy is Sandy."

"Why Sandy?" Stella queried.

"Because he has glasses and orange hair. If you heat sand a lot then you get glass. So if you do it backwards. Glass minus heat equals sand. How long till we get to her office?"

"Just a couple more minutes." Stella looked out the arched window and saw five Red Fountain leva bikes pull up. "Oh look! RF specialists! They are so cute!" She squealed.

"Stella. Watch the ears. Who are they?" Bloom looked out the window alongside Stella. The five boys took off their helmets and Bloom gasped.

"Aren't they so-"

"Annoying."

"Well I was going to say gorgeous but-"

"They just have to follow me everywhere don't they! Come on Stella. Lets go to Miss Faragonda's office NOW!"

"OK ok. Going."

"And tell me if they come within a 20 meter radius of me. I'm never looking or talking to them ever again."

"Sure thing Bloom why?"

"Blondie over there broke my heart and his stupid friends helped him."

"Oh that's right. Now lets go before the catch us looking at them."

**SKY'S POV**

As we all pulled to a halt in Alfea's quad, I saw a flash of vivid red hair go past one of the window panes along with strands of blonde.

'Is Stella here already? Did she bring Bloom with her?'

"Sky, dude, are you OK? You seem kinda spaced." Brandon broke my train of thought.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lets go to Faragonda's office." Then I strode off leaving the others to stare after me.

BLOOM AND STELLA

"Well here we are. Headmistress Faragonda's office."

"Stella. Did you want to speak with me?" a voice sounded from the other side of the thick wooden doors.

"Yes Miss Faragonda. I have brought a friend. May we come in?"

In answer to Stella's question the large doors swung open, a cool breeze washing over the two girls. The woman at the desk beckoned to then to step into the large room. She had short grey hair and wore a lilac flared skirt with a dark purple and light purple blouse.

" What can I do for you Stella?"

"Well when I was coming here something made me land on Earth. Then I had to battle Knut, the ogre, who took my scepter. I slowly began to lose my strength and Bloom here saw me and took me back to her house. Then she found out that Sky had been lying to her and now she hates him and his friends. Then she told me that she had been having dreams of the Great Dragon and of a girl who told her the prophecy of the girl and the Dragon Flame. Oh and we found this little bunny who really likes Bloom and Bloom wants to keep him and even called him Kiko and we were wondering if she could keep him and if you knew anything about her dreams." Stella told the woman in a rush.

"OK I think I got all of that. And yes you can keep him. If I'm correct the Dragons home is Sparx so the girl in the prophecy will be the Princess of Sparx. And I know where Daphne sent the princess when Sparx was attacked by the Ancestral witches."

"Where was she sent?" Stella leaned forward in curiosity.

"She was sent to Earth. Bloom, I have a feeling that this is a prophecy of your future."

"Of my life? But I was born on Earth. I have lived my whole live there. I have no Dragon Flame what so ever."

"Oh but you do. And I have a way to reawaken your powers. I just need to see if the Dragon's Flame resides in you so hold still please."

Miss Faragonda closed her eyes and began to mutter a spell.

"_Guarda dentro questa ragazza e vedere se il Drago risiede nella sua anima. _

_Fammi vedere il Drago e la sua fiamma possente proteggere il suo titolare._

_Look inside this girl and see if the Dragon resides in her soul. _

_Show me the Dragon and its mighty Flame protecting its holder."_

Bloom began to glow a deep orange and was slowly lifted off the ground and then a long shape came out of her heart. Stella gasped when she realized what it was.

"The Great Dragon!"

"Yes Stella. Your new friend is the foretold from the prophecy. And you are one of the five who must help her."

"But this means that Bloom is the lost Princess of Sparx. She can't earn her Enchantix because there is no one from Sparx for her to save!" Stella burst out.

"What is Enchantix?" Bloom landed on the ground again and walked over to Stella.

"My dear Bloom it is the third level of Winx first comes your normal Winx, then Charmix, Enchantix, Believix and then Angelix. After that there are no known transformations."

"It is my dream to get my Angelix. It is the most stylish of all transformations. Uh oh. Bloom. Incoming."

"Thanks Stella."

There was a knock on the door and then a familiar voice asked, "Miss Faragonda? May we speak with you?"

"Of course Sky. Come in."

"Miss Faragonda! We think we might have found the Dragon Flame. It is inside a girl called Bloom. And she hates me to pieces." Sky told the older woman in a rush.

"Yeah she is a rude girl who can beat us at anything."

"Gosh Hedgehog! What a nice way to talk to a girl who could easily whip your ass at anything!" Bloom walked up behind them, making them jump.

"Who's Hedgehog?" Brandon whispered to Helia.

"What scaredy cats. How in Magix did they ever become heros in training? Bloom you can show them what you can do."

"But of course Stella."

"You can't do anything. You don't even believe in magic so you can't do any." Sky told the pissed off girl.

"Oh I'll show you magic. Just you watch me!" Bloom glared at the boys who got out their phanto blades and shields as Bloom powered up.

* * *

**What do you think will happen? I have no idea myself but oh well. there is a transformation called Angelix. apparently they earn it in season 5**. **Now you know the prophecy and who it is about.**

**I am very proud of myself for putting three chapters up since the Christchurch earthquake. we are still getting after shocks and it is the 26th of September.**

**Next chapter of this story and Two Twin Stars will be up soon.**

**ElementalFantasyFairy  
**


	7. The First Flight

**CHAPTER SIX:The First Flight**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club belongs to the geniuses that thought of it. And no matter how much I wish I will never own it. I do, however, own the plot.**

CHAPTER SIX

Faragonda and Stella stood on the sidelines as Bloom powered up her newly found Winx.

"Bloom. You know that you won't hurt us." Sky tried to reason with her.

"Oh I will. You broke my heart Blondie and do you have any idea how much it hurts? No. You don't. But I'll show you the consequences. And no, this is no where near how much I hurts!" Bloom yelled as all the boys cringed at her anger.

"Way to make the girl mad Sky." Brandon congratulated his prince.

"You know I think that Sky is Bloom's soul mate."

"Miss Faragonda. Are you crazy? Bloom hates him!" Stella looked at her headmistress.

"I know that Stella dear, but remember the prophecy. _Her soul mate will bring out her inner Flame_

_And reawaken her power. _Sky has angered her and that has brought out her inner Flame. They are meant to be together. She can't hurt him. She just can't." Miss Faragonda explained to the young princess.

The Specialists were staring at Bloom with fear in their eyes as flames engulfed her body. They stared in horror as the flames licked at her delicate skin. Sky turned his eyes to the fairy alumni to see that she wasn't troubled at all by the events occurring.

"Miss Faragonda! How can you just stand there! You too Stella!" Sky shouted at them.

"I'm so proud of her! Getting her winx so soon after discovering her power! I only got my winx transformation last year and she only found out today!" Stella squealed in excitement for her friend.

Sky turned back to Bloom to se that she was no longer visible, the flames had gotten thicker until she was a ball of flames hovering in mid air.

**BLOOM'S POV**

I don't know what had happened. Sky told me that I wouldn't hurt them and then I lost it. I could feel my inner fire thrumming through my blood and my bones. The power was trying to get loose and so it pulled me up, lifting my feet off the ground. The flames around me grew and I could see the scared and stunned looks on the faces of my guy friends. Sky turned to Faragonda and screamed something at her. She didn't reply but Stella looked at me in admiration and I saw a flick of jealousy flicker over her eyes but it was replaced by proudness. Then her face was gone, replaced by two faces. The faces of my _real_ parents. I don't know how but I just knew it was them.

"We're so sorry we couldn't be there for you Bloom. But we had to save you, you were our last hope." My mother told me.

Then my father spoke, "I knew you would find the truth someday, and we are truly proud of you. But you must remember what power you hold in your heart. Only you can tame it, no one else. The Dragon chose you and only you to hold its power."

"Never forget who you are my baby girl, and never the people who made you who you are."

Then they were gone, cut off by the inferno of flames surrounding me. I started to yell for them to come back, but was interrupted by the unreal roar that came from the huge dragon approaching me.

"Do not be afraid Bloom. I am the Great Dragon, the source of your power. The time has come for you to fulfill your prophecy. You must have earned your Believix. I will start you off on your Enchantix form but earning your Believix is very hard so you must start as soon as possible. Normally you would have to save someone from your own home planet but since Sparx was frozen over there is no one to save. However starting on this journey you have already saved the whole planet. So you have pretty much earned it. Now you shall go through your Enchantix transformation, so be ready."

The Great Dragon fly away and I curled up into a little ball and felt an intense source of heat wrap around me. Then the loose folds of ruffled fabric fell over my skin, replacing my jeans and shirt. My wedge sandals burnt into ash and slim ribbons of fabric wrapped around my feet as three hearts were burnt onto my skin. The thin, smooth fabric of the pale pink gloves slid over my hands and up my arms, ending just before my elbows. My hair grew longer and longer until it brushed just below my knees. The slight tug as my flaming hair was parted and twined into two small plaits, connecting at the back of my head. My loose hair was pulled out f my face by two triple heart barrettes. Then there was the pain as my skin parted, allowing my wings to emerge for the first time. A small weight hung from around my neck, a blue heart locket, my fairy dust vial. As I landed on the invisible surface again the Dragon approached me again.

"It hurts getting your wings for the first time, especially when they are this big, but you get use to it over time. Now, you will start your quest when the time is right, but you must train your wings and powers first. You will have a guide but I don't know who it will be however they will be or would've been close to you at once stage. For now I must say good bye. Until you meet again Princess Bloom of Sparx." And the Dragon faded away again. Then I could see the faces of Miss Faragonda, Stella, Sky and all the other guys. The flames vanished completely and Stella looked at me in awe.  
"You have your Enchantix! I've been trying to get mine for years! Who did you save?" Stella demanded.

"Well the Great Dragon told me that since I have started to fulfill my prophecy that I have saved my whole planet, Sparx."  
"Sparx is a dead planet Bloom." Sky walked up to me, slightly afraid. "It was frozen sixteen years ago. You can't save it."

"Blondie. Your talking to the holder of the Dragon Flame. I don't think that you want to mess with me on this matter. And don't think that yo can lie to me anymore about you being a normal boy. I know that you're royalty, Prince Sky of Eraklyon." I told him, pleased with the look of surprise on his face.

"How did you know?"

"It takes royalty to know royalty." I told him. He looked stunned.

"But-" he was cut off by Faragonda's words.

"Stella, Specialists. I would like you to meet Princess Bloom of the planet Sparx."

"But Sparx has no survivors!" Sky protested.

"Well the new born princess was put into a portal to Earth by her elder sister Daphne who was then killed by the Witches." Helia spoke for the first time.

"Dude I wouldn't mess with her if I were you. She is one of the most powerful fairies in the universe. Other than the Ultimate Power in Realix and all the spells combined, you can't get more powerful." Brandon shared his wisdom with his prince.

"Wise words Brandon." Stella congratulated him.

"Come on Stell! I wanna try out my new wings!" I flapped them a few times, experimenting and walked over to the huge, open window. I turned to see Stella in her sunset orange glow, tuning into her Winx. Once the Glow had subsided she walked over to me. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven and Timmy were still in shock. Obviously they hadn't seen a fairy transform so close to them, let alone an Enchantix level newbie who hadn't even known abut magic until this morning.

"We should be back by tea Miss Faragonda. I'm going to show Bloom the whole of Magix and the techniques of flying. See ya'll later!" She grabbed my hand and lead me to the window sill. We looked at each other, told our wings to move and then I was flying. I could feel the imense power flowing into my new wings and raced Stella out of Alfea grounds. I spiraled upwards into the blue cloudless sky. I looked over at Faragonda's office, seeing all the Specialists looking out at Stells and I. I caught Sky's eye and winked at him then closed my sparkling wings, plumeting towards the ground. I heard him scream along with worried gasps from his friends as I fell like a stone towards the ground. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stella looking at me with a knowing look. The ground was advancing on me fast and when I felt the blades of grass tickling my nose I pulled up and soared out of the school, taking in the relieved look on Sky's face. Stella caught up with me and laughed like a manic.

"Did you see his face? He looked so scared when he saw you 'falling'! Even Miss Faragonda looked impressed."

"Yeah but now I know that he still cares for me, but he's going to have to work to get me to get over what he did to me! And he will work so hard! Now come on Stells! You have a city and a Heroics and Bravery school to show me!"

**END POV**

Back at Alfea, the was gossip everywhere.

"I'm so proud of her for trusting herself so quickly! I have never had a student who has just received her wings try something so daring on their first flight." Faragonda told the five boys in her office, still flabbergasted by the terrifying event that had just happened right in front of their eyes.

"I can't believe she just did that!" Brandon was the first to recover.

"She could've died!" Sky managed to say.

"That was totally freaking _awesome_!" Riven cried.

"And I repeat my point Riven. _She could've died._"

"But she didn't did she so its all good now bro." Riven argued.

"Sky. She had 100% of surviving the 'fall' so you don't need to worry. She needs to practice flying and taking risks for when she rewrites the end of that prophecy. You have to trust her, the wings are a part of her now." Timmy reassured the blonde prince.

"Her wings are like your sword or my laser strings, they are an extension of her body, she controls them." Helia pointed out.

"You're right. Thanks guys." Sky turned to his friends before running to the door. "Now lets follow them! We need to show them around RF!" They all followed him to the leva bikes sitting on the lush green quad.

Miss Faragonda looked at them through the window. "He loves Bloom very much. He will protect her at whatever cost."

"Yes but that could meant the death of him and Bloom." Miss Griselda walked into the office.

"But if it means saving Bloom then it wouldn't matter."


	8. The Fetching Dragon

**CHAPTER SEVEN:The Fetching Dragon  
**

**Disclaimer: Winx Club belongs to the geniuses that thought of it. And no matter how much I wish I will never own it. I do, however, own the plot.**

CHAPTER SEVEN

As Bloom and Stella glided through the sky with Stella having to work extra hard to keep up with Bloom's Enchantix wings, six shining leva bikes were racing through the vast forest.

"Man Sky, you did such a brilliant job of hiding your concern when Bloom was falling to her death! She obviously knew that you still love her and decided to prove it." Riven told Sky sarcastically via the communication link between the helmets. "You looked like a total wimp, screaming out at her, and when she was transforming you looked so tough, a true hero, with a look of pure fear on your face! Priceless!"

"Thanks Riven." Sky replied, his voice rich with sarcasm. "Like I didn't already know that I was worried about the girl I just met this morning and was totally smitten with. I really needed someone to point that out for me."

"Guys, we have two pulses incoming, gaining fast from behind." Timmy interjected.

"Come on guys we have to out run them." Helia spoke the suggestion that they were going to do anyway.

WITH BLOOM AND STELLA

"Lets think of another way to scare the 'heros that never get scared'!" Stella shouted into the whipping wind.

Bloom looked deep in thought as she gazed down onto the Dark Forest and her eyes suddenly widened."Way ahead of ya Stel! Follow my lead!" Bloom folded her glittering wings together and dropped from the sky with the Sun fairy hot on her tail. Two glimmering trails followed the beings as they fell into the Dark Forest. Gliding over the grass close to the lush green ground, Bloom and Stella curved around hairpin corners and over fallen trees and boulders. Then came the slight murmur of male voices over the revving of the silver and navy blue leva bikes.

Bloom and Stella hid among the thick trees and flew alongside but out of sight.

"Apparently they are moving alongside us. Can anyone see anything?" Timmy's voice filled the helmets.

"Timmy, we can't see a thing. The trees are too thick." Brandon just had to point out the obvious.

**BLOOM'S POV**

I had the best plan ever. They were going to wet their pants! I signaled to Stella and knowing that she could tell what I was going to do, we fell back and flew about a hundred meters behind them as they looked about in confusion. On my move we cast simple speed spells and rocketed forward, weaving around the leva bikes. As we passed, Riven whimpered and Brandon gasped in fright. Whilst they were looking around for the invisible beings I used my powers for the second time that day. Closing my eyes I focused on the burn coursing along my veins and imagined a great wall of fire blocking their path and another chasing them into the first wall. I saw the look of surprise and concern on Stella's flawless face.

_'Don't worry. It looks real but it won't really harm them. But look at their faces when they realise that they can't get away from them!'_ I reassured Stella by sending her a mind message. Then came the best part. Six boys rounded the corner and saw the great barrier of licking flames and the looked behind for means of escape only to see another identical wall chasing them along forcing them into first wall. Then came the unusually girly screams of fear and they got closer and closer. Then they were bolting through the red wall and it had vanished leaving them to push their bikes faster to reach Redfountain. Grasping Stella's manicured hand, we climbed into the sky and continued on our way to the school for Heroics and Bravery, where some were not so brave and heroic.

**RIVEN'S POV**

That was so _freaky_! There was like this wall of fire and we couldn't get away and, and,and then we had to go through the fire and it was really hot and now Timmy is being a nerd because it didn't show up on his radar and Brandon is looking for a mirror to check his hair Sky is making sure that his leva bike/ his 'baby' wasn't damaged and only Helia and I aren't freaking out. Ok scratch that only Helia isn't freaking, that was damn SCARY!

"GUYS!" Helia is using his 'I'm bored and we have better things to do' voice. "We need to get back to RF. Bloom and Stella are probably already there so we need to make tracks."

"No! I wanted to be there to welcome her when she sees our noble school for the first time!" Brandon was bawling his eyes out.

"Dude. Stella won't care. She just wants to see how many guys will fall at her feet." I pointed out, knowing that Brandon will want get back to school and prove me wrong.

"OK then lets get going!" Sky, being the 'leader' led our procession back to the school.

**END POV**

Bloom and Stella glided down to land gracefully on the few patches of grass inside the school walls. All eyes were on them as they walked through the great oak doors, guys and girls alike. Boys coz they were so different and very gorgeous, girls because they were wishing that they had their Enchantix wings and that they were Royalty.

"Wow. This school looks so ...old." Bloom looked fascinated.

"Bloom, Redfountain has been here since the universe was created, of course it's going to look old."

"Come on Stella, lets start looking around. The boys are probably getting over my firewall!" The fire fairy wandered down the sandstone hall.

"I know! Did you see their faces! They were so incredibly brave."

"Yes. They were obviously expecting it from the terrified looks on their faces."

"So have you found anymore talents?" Stella queried.

"Well I can do this." She then proceeded to inhale and exhale, breathing out a small dragon made entirely of licking red flames. "Look at da wittle dwagon! Then she can grow," Bloom breathed into the mouth of the beast and Stella watched as it grew to three times the height of Bloom. It wrapped itself around its mistress and then weaved through the crowd of spectators watching the show. "Come on Stell, give it a pat. I won't let her hurt you." Bloom held out her hand and the flaming dragon nudged it, begging for a scratch.

Stella reached out her hand, placing it just under the jaw and rubbing. The dragon shrunk in size and leaned into Stella's palm. "It's so CUTE! How did you conjure it?"

"I didn't conjure it. This is The Great Dragon."

"Wow. I'm giving the Great Dragon a scratch. This is awesome!"

"Yeah I know. She likes to play fetch. Make a spark of sunlight and you'll see." Stella obliged, sending a small orb of bright light into the air and, controlling it with her finger, waved it teasingly in front of the dragon's face. It crouched down in Bloom's palm, tail wriggling, eyes following the small spark through the air. "Oh, just go on, play." Upon these words the tiny creature leapt into the air as Stella franticly moved the spark away from its mouth. Whilst Stella and the dragon were playing, Bloom noticed the attention they had drawn. The dragon, being part of her, sensed what she was going to do and flew over and landed on her shoulder. Stella realized that her playmate had vanished and looked up to see Bloom opening her mouth.

"Come on Stell. I think we should introduce ourselves to the Headmaster."

Stella made the orb of sunlight circle her head like a halo as she walked next to Bloom and the tiny dragon.

WITH THE BOYS

The six of the pulled up in the garages of Redfountain and dismounted.

"Come on. Let's go see Headmaster Saladin. He should know that our mission was successful."

"Righto Sky." Brandon put on a British accent. "To the Headmaster's office we go!"

As the walked purposely through the school they heard two unusually familiar voices.

"Ooh, which direction now Stell?"

"Well, if RF is anything like Alfea then the Headmaster's office will over look the whole school."

"So up basically."  
"Yeah. Pretty much. Did you get evidence of their heroic-ness?"  
"If you mean visual proof. Then yes. See this?"

"Yep. What in Magix is it?"

"Well this is a cellphone. People use them on Earth to talk across long distances. And it just so happens, that this phone has a camera on it. Look." The heros-in-training turned the corner and whom should they see but Bloom and Stella who were laughing their heads off at something in Bloom's lithe hand. They were still in their fairy forms and their wings were flapping, lifting them up a few inches from the ground. Both sets of wings were shaking free tiny clouds of glitter, Bloom's baby blue and Stella's a vibrant orange. "I mean a wall of fire. They should know that I can control fire. Besides I can't hurt anyone. Unless I absolutely have to. Like if they were going on a killing spree and were going to hurt hundreds, one is better."

"Wow. Thats awesome!" Stella all but screamed. "Ooh. Here are some stairs. Come on! I'll race you!" Their wings got faster and faster, releasing more fairy dust. Their feet got higher and higher as they floated above the river of Specialists and visiting fairies. Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven and Timmy pushed through the throng and followed them up the flights of stairs to the top of the central spire. At the top there was a set a thick oak doors covered in ornate dragons and weapons.

"They'll never open that door. Only a student from RF or on of the other Headmistress'." Timmy whispered to the others.

Bloom then put a thin hand on the thick metal door handles and pulled. The door swung right open letting the two girls through.

"Ok that girl must be really strong to be able to do that by herself." Riven was gaping.

"Well with all the sports she does it's no wonder. And a lot of them rely on upper body and arm strength." Brandon informed him.

"Yeah like her gymnastics and martial arts." Sky added.

"Don't forget shopping." Brandon reminded his prince.

They all walked over to the large doors that Bloom had left slightly ajar.

"Well, Welcome to Redfountain Princess Bloom and Princess Stella." The old man with long grey hair and a tall walking stick greeted the girls. "I am Professor Saladin. And I am the Headmaster of Redfountain."

"Thanks for the welcome Professor. It's a good thing we aren't having a private conversation." Bloom commented.

"Why?"  
"Because there are six young 'heros' standing by the doors."

"Oh really?" Saladin waved his staff at the doors and they swung inwards, causing the six RF students to fall backwards onto their butts.

"Smooth landing." Stella stated.

**OMG! Guys I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooo very sorry for not updating in, like, just over two months. I hope you like this chappie. One of my NYR (New Year's Resolutions) is to update one chapter of each of my stories every two weeks. I am going to update all my other stories within the week too so look out for those.**

**Merry Late Xmas and Happy New Year everyone! **

**ElementalFantasyFairy**


	9. The Pack Horses

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The Pack Horses  
**

Disclaimer: Winx Club belongs to the geniuses that thought of it. And no matter how much I wish I will never own it. I do, however, own the plot.

**BLOOM'S POV**

I could see that Stella was having the trouble trying to hold back her giggles. She sent me a look and in the same split second we had collapsed to the floor in a fit of laughter, our wings failing us as our laughter over took us. Our laughter even set off Headmaster Saladin until he was leaning on his dragon head carved staff.

"Oh I haven't laughed that much in a long long time! So what does bring you girls here to the Academy of Heroics and Bravery?" Saladin regained his composure.

"Well since this is my first time in the magical universe." Stella cleared her throat. "Oh right. Technically it is my second time since I was born on Sparx but it is the first time I actually remember. So yeah, I just thought that I would introduce myself to my father's headmaster and see Magix for myself. And let the boys be our pack donkeys." Bloom explained.

"Pack horses for what?" Riven said fearfully.

"Our shopping sprees! We can't carry all the bags ourselves you know. Shopping takes a lot out of a girl, you know."

"Great idea Bloom." Saladin ignored the horrified looks on the heroes faces. "They can show you the sights."

"Yeah I know right. But then I need to go back to Earth for my gymnastics and horse- riding lessons tomorrow. I know that Stella will want to come and Sky and Brandon said just this morning that they wanted to see some Earth sports in action." I knew that they had never said that but Saladin would never know the difference. "So I thought that they could come with us to Earth and to my lessons."

"Well, I think that they should too. So it was nice to meet you Bloom and Stella, you had better be on your way and I have classes to teach." The elderly headmaster smiled kindly at the two teenage princesses.

Stella looked thoughtful. "Plus we're losing prime shopping time!"

The six teenage boys looked at each other and let out a group groan and turned back to Stella and I to stare at us in utter horror.

٭ ٭

We had been shopping for only two hours and already our pack horses were groaning under the weight of the many bags of shoes, shirts, jeans, skirts and accessories like scarfs, necklaces, bracelets, anklets and earrings. Oh and sunglasses.

"Oh Come on!" Brandon re gripped his shopping bags. "Haven't we done enough shopping for now?"  
"Brandon. You should consider yourself lucky! We are only going to five more stores." I turned to face him, so that I was walking backwards. "Most girls our age spend, like, at least half a day shopping! But since I still need to go to Cloud Tower and talk with Griffin."

"Plus a girl only has one boyfriend at a time-" Stella was cut off.

"Unless you're Mitzi Chetwynd** (1)**."

"Yeah that. But girls normally have only one boyfriend, so half a day of shopping equals our total amount of bags so one of you try carrying all that _by your self_!" Stella stalked down the road towards another shop. I quirked an eyebrow at them.

"Wow. We are lucky." Happy that they had admitted it, I spun on my heel and followed Stella in a boys definition of hell or torture or both.

٭ ٭

After giving the boys a break from their pack horse duties we had to stash the clothes we had acquired in our dorm rooms. Stella had cast a charm on her wardrobe so that more and more rails and shelves appear when she needs them. At the moment she has something like 87 rails, 4829 occupied coat hangers, shelves for her 247 bags and 2996 pairs of shoes. She had a 1 by 1meter area on the wall for her sunglasses and 21 drawers full of her jewelry. It was a miniature store in itself. From the outside it looked like a regular wardrobe, tucked into a hidden corner of the elegant room, plain, wooden and boring. A regular meter by meter base, 2 meters high. Nothing unusual. Nothing at all.

I decided to be different. Focusing on my newly found magic, I pictured the finished product in my mind. Feeling the throb of my magic in my brain and blood ebb away I opened my bright blue eyes to see an elaborate chest sitting at the end of my twin size bed. Dragons twisted and turned as they flew around the edges. The large gold lock was simple. A few mindless swirls engraved around the edge, and in the middle was an old fashioned keyhole. I had made a key for it but I wouldn't really need it.

"Hey Bloom. Have you stashed your- Woah. What is that and were did it come from?" Stella wandered into my new (to me at least.) dorm room. She paused and pointed at what I had added to my room.

"Oh that. That my dear Stella, is my version of a wardrobe."

She looked confused. "Huh?" she added, screwing up her face. "How does it work?"

"Well. I stand in front of it and think about what clothes I want to wear, or if I'm feeling lazy or I don't know what to wear, I just think about what I am planning on doing, and it materializes the clothes around me. It can also change the color or clothing. Would you like to see a demonstration?"

"Please!" Stella looked excited yet nervous.

"Don't worry Stella! It is fashionable! And sometimes it makes its own touches to my out fit that can make the outfit better. Like if I don't know what shoes to wear but know what else I want to wear, it will pick for me." She breathed out in relief.

I thought of one of my favorite outfits back on Earth. Then I thought of how witches dressed. Then I thought about combining them together. The chest knew what I needed it to do and I felt the comfy, worn clothing replace my jeans and shirt. The lace up boots tied themselves onto my feet and the thigh high socks pulled themselves up. I opened my eyes and walked over to the mirror.

The normally pale blue and white striped sweatshirt/ t shirt had changed from pale blue and white to deep black and pale grey. The hot pink hearts trailing form the left of my neck down to the middle of my ribcage had morphed into tiny blood red skulls. My dark blue ruffled denim mini skirt was now midnight black with red trim. Small silver studs and blood red rubies were scattered across the dark fabric. The large lace up boots were now darker. The thick blue soles and heels were now a pitch black that blended in with the once dark blue fabric upper, which was also black. The slightly lighter tongue was dark grey and the hot pink laces had become, you guessed it, blood red. My light blue thigh high socks were a plain stormy grey. And finally the chunky pink bracelet pushed up past my left elbow was now a shocking red with black swirls trailing across it. For a finishing touch, I used my magic to darken my eyes to a darker blue, the original color of my boots. **(2)**

"That is awesome! So it just takes clothes that you have and places them on your body and changes the color if you desire?"

"Pretty much. But it can only change color if I actually own the clothes. These clothes were from my wardrobe at home and they were teleported her at my request. I can make your wardrobe do the same thing. If you want." I offered.

"Hell yea! Then I could just think about what I want to wear and I would be wearing it! Would I just be able to think about the occasion and would it be able to dress me for that occasion?"

"I could make it like that... but it will take more power and concentration. And you will need to help too. Coz then it will have both of our magical signatures and therefore only we can use it."

"Sweet! You are officially my new best friend. My last one left me behind when I blew up the science block trying to make a new shade of pink."

"Yeah, my best friend has been making my life a living hell. I left town for a year and a half and when I came back she was a full on bitch. But I don't care, I have a new best friend. Her name is Stella of Solaria."

"Aww! I love you too bestie! Now!" Stella said to me enthusiastically. " Lets make me a new wardrobe!"

**STELLA'S POV**

'Wow! I can't believe that Bloom is making me the awesomest wardrobe ever. Eeeeep! She is the bestest best friend ever! I love her! I don't care what other people think about her, she is one of the most amazing people I have ever met.

"Come on we need to go to Solaria! You have to see it! It never rains and is always sunny." I pulled on her arm as I changed into my Winx.

"Really? It always rains on Earth." She too changed into her Enchantix. "Race you to the portal station!" She took off, fairy dust falling down behind her, a slight red and blue haze around. She is apparently the one who save us all, although I don't know how. She is only a newbie, one who got her Enchantix instead of her Winx at first. I need to start to find the other girls, the fairies of Technology, Liquids, Nature and Music. They will help me help Bloom.

**Hola chicos! Girls don't be offended. I don't know how many of you viewers are girls and how many are boys so I will just go with the theory the both genders are reading this. Though probly not. Sooooooo so so so so so so SORRY guys and guyettes! I went camping to Lake Rotoiti with Chaos 'shade' Shadow, my family and my sisters boyfriend. Then it was my birthday and I started to work on a new story that I am not posting until I have completed it and then I realized just how brilliant St Trinian's is and so I watched them and came up with another story idea that I have to write soon or else I will forget it and I was reading too many brilliant fanfics! Wow. Now I'm out of breath. But thanks for reading my story and pointless excuses.**

**(1) I felt like she needed a posh last name. She doesn't have a mentioned surname in the show so I found one online.**

**(2) Her season 2 clothes but witch-ified. (Ha I just made up a word! I think.)**

**Ciao!**

**ElementalFantasyFairy**


End file.
